In Dreams
by FishnetFaerie
Summary: Another Prince and Maid story, but with a twist in later chapters. (Boy, do I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own, and don't. Right:)

**Chapter One:**

"A transfer? But, Marianel, I have been under your supervision for so long, and do not wish it. Surely there are others who can fulfill these duties! What is it that makes an elleth such as myself suitable for this task in the beginning?"

"Riva," Marianel sighed as she looked over at the young elf before her, not finding joy in the way that her demeanor crumpled so at the thought of this new job, "The king simply asked of me which of my apprentices I deemed the most respectable, honorable, and hard-working. You were the first that came to mind, as you are all of those things! I did not know at the time I answered, what his meaning behind the question was. I am sorry, my dear."

Pushing a lock of her long, straight, auburn hair from her eyes, Riva looked up from the floor upon which her gaze had been fixed. She gave a small smile as she spoke.

"I do appreciate that you hold me in such high regard, my friend. And I know that it is an honor to be assigned to such a task. I suppose that I am just scared, in a way. I have never known a real mother, and over these many years have begun to look at you as such. You have guided me well through these times, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I still do not wish to leave you, or my duties assigned to me here, but if it will keep you in good standing with the King's court, I shall accept my new duties without hesitation and uphold this high regard the King no doubt now has me in."

Knowing that she must hurry in order to prepare for her transfer, she walked over to Marianel, hugged her, and said her goodbyes. Promising to still visit with her and keep in close contact, she gathered her things and quickly made her way to speak with the head of the castle's servants, in able to locate her new quarters, and learn more about this new job.

Upon reaching the large, cold room that she had grown accustomed to over the years, Riva knocked on the heavy, wooden door, and awaited a response from the inside.

"You may enter," a sharp, female voice rang clear throughout the air.

"Ah, Riva. You must be here for your new assignment," An elderly female elf with graying hair and even grayer eyes smiled at her from behind a sturdy, oak table. "Come, sit, young one."

"Elema, it is well to see you this day. I trust you are doing fair." Riva said calmly as she took a seat in the hard chair offered to her.

"Yes, yes. I am quite well these days. Now that my sons are married and happily settled down, I don't have as much to worry myself with. Except, that is, with the King's son," she laughed. "It seems that Prince Legolas has had quite a hard time as of late being able to keep a personal maid for his quarters. This is why you have been brought in for this transfer, Riva."

Slightly confused, Riva made note to speak after she knew the older elf before her was finished, "My lady, I am a bit puzzled as to why the maids before were unable to sustain their positions as the Prince's maid. Will you explain?"

"Since the young Prince has returned from the War of the Ring, he has been quite….unsettled, it seems. Four different young elleths have been given the position that you are being given, and none have lasted for more than a mere week, at the most! Why, the last one, poor Allaine, left the castle in tears in less than an hour's time! None of the former maids wish to speak of what happened between themselves and Prince Legolas, but I stand under the firm belief that he cannot be this way without reason," she paused in her words for a moment, and then continued, "Marianel has said that you have a way about you…A way for understanding those around you and setting them at ease. I think it was this characteristic, which made the King select you over all others that were being kept in mind. You should feel honored, Riva."

Riva looked around her new quarters. This was undoubtedly nicer than the flet in which she had previously spent her nights and free time. There was a small balcony, overlooking the side gardens, beside which stood a moderately fine bed with four, sturdy, iron posts. In one corner, stood a large, wooden chest, which she was surprised to find when she opened, was already filled with clothing. She looked over the dresses, each very modest, but at the same time, nothing to scoff at.

She knew that she must have been given these extra luxuries simply because of whom it was that she would be serving in the castle. The servants in this new wing even had access to a washroom of their own, instead of having to bath in the public bathhouses in the village. This would be one thing that she would not take for granted.

She placed her belongings down on the softness of her new bed, and quickly tidied herself before her first meeting with the Prince, which was to take place shortly. After gathering what supplies she might possibly need to meet Prince Legolas' first requests, she made her way out the door, and down the long, dimly light corridors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Prince Legolas sat, staring out the window of his bedroom, that afternoon, not knowing how long he had actually been stationed in that one position until there was a knock on his door. He guessed, by the ache in his legs as he stood, that it had been longer than he had anticipated. He stopped, quickly sitting down in his favorite chair, and picking up a book, before calling out to whomever had knocked that they could then enter.

He moved his eyes to the room's entrance as the heavy door was pushed open. In it, stood a young elleth, perhaps only a century younger than himself, carrying a large basket filled with supplies. He had no doubt that she was to be his new maid.

"Good afternoon, my Lord," She said, eyes lowered as she dipped the upper half of her body closer to the floor.

"Good afternoon," Legolas said, raising an eyebrow curiously. He had never seen this maiden in the castle before. "You must be my new maid."

Riva straightened herself, bringing her eyes to meet those of the Prince for the first time. She nodded, "Yes, my Lord. I was told to introduce myself to you now, and inquire as to whether or not my assistance is needed at this time."

Legolas allowed himself this time to examine the female before him. She did not resemble the majority of elves in Mirkwood, as her hair was a dark red color, and her skin paler than most. She was tall, as were most of their kind, but also a bit taller than most elleths of around her age. She was thin, but very much matured in certain areas that it was not normal for elves to be blessed, and spoke with a quiet dignity about her. What he found the most striking were her eyes when they met with his. They resembled clear pools of blue, almost like his own, but slightly lighter in color. A fiery halo of gold surrounded the centers, drawing him in for a moment. Becoming aware that he had been staring at her for some time without response, he cleared his throat and shook his gaze away.

"What is your name?"

"I am Riva, your Highness."

"Riva? That is an odd name for an elf. Surely you must think the same," the Prince winced at the way the words had come out of his mouth. He wondered for a second as to why it bothered him how he came across to her. The last elleths that he had as maids had not affected him so. He actually had been even more, coarse at times, making it difficult for someone to be assigned to him. This he knew.

"It might be odd, my Lord, but it is the only thing that my Mother gave to me before she passed," Riva's voice was quiet and her demeanor changed noticeably at the mentioning of her mother.

A sudden pang of what could only be guilt, something that Legolas had not experienced for some time, shot through his stomach. He remembered when his own Mother had passed, and the pain it had caused him.

"I am sorry. I did not know. What does it mean? It might be odd, but it intrigues me," He tried to lighten his tone, wondering to himself why he was going to such lengths to make her feel more comfortable in his presence. He generally thrived on the uneasiness of young elleths when faced with him one on one.

"It means 'dreamer', in the tongue of man. I find it more fitting than my first name, which is Zuri, meaning 'beautiful'. Together, my Mother named me 'Beautiful Dreamer'. Those who knew her say that the name would have fit for her as well," a blush suddenly made its presence on her cheeks. "I am sorry, my Lord. I did not mean to go on so. It is not often I have the opportunity to speak of my Mother so."

"Do not worry. I have seen much worse ramblings in your predecessors. Usually not about something so heartfelt, however. I believe that there is cause for excuse when it comes to such matters."

Riva bowed her head in show of gratitude, and then asked the Prince if there were anything he would need done from her before night fell. The Prince declined her request, also straying from his normal 'introduction' to his new maids. Usually, he loaded them down with such a large quantity of work that they dreaded coming back. He shook his head slightly, wondering what was going on inside of it.

"Are you well, your Highness?" Riva asked, stepping forward a bit, making him take even more note of exactly how blue her eyes were.

"I am well, Riva. You may go now. I will see you in the early hours of the morning, I presume?"

"Yes, my Lord. Do sleep well, and I shall see you then," she bowed low, and then was out of his sight as the door closed behind her.

Back in her quarters, Riva laid down lightly on the bed after placing her basket down in one corner of the room. Her head was swimming with thoughts of her first encounter with the Prince. She was somewhat confused as to why he did not treat her as he had supposedly treated the ones before her. She could tell from his eyes, though, that there was something troubling him that other knew nothing about. It was in the way that he seemed to almost fear her eyes meeting his own that she could see this.

He intrigued her. No one else she had encountered in her years had ever asked of the origins of her name, nor what it meant. Had she seen something else in his eyes, other than being troubled, though? This she was not sure of.

"Oh, you are being silly, Riva," She murmured to herself, before drifting off into a dream.

After knocking on Legolas' door the next morning, Riva entered slowly after receiving permission from the inside. Upon her entrance, she sat her basket down beside the doorway, and bowed lowly, eyes to the floor, just as she had done the night before.

"Good morning, your Highness," Her voice was low and soft.

"Same to you, Riva," Legolas called from the bed in which he still lay. Not having to patrol the kingdom's borders that day, he had taken upon himself the liberty of sleeping later than usual.

Riva raised her eyes once again, to meet his own, and startled slightly when she realized the Prince was still resting. Even more startling was the fact that the blankets covering his body were merely drawn up to his waistline, allowing her to drink in the lovely view of his naked torso. Stepping back a bit, she brought a hand to her cheek, then looked to the side.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I did not know that you were indisposed at this time. I shall step into the hallway, and wait there for you to signal my return."

"Do not be silly," Legolas said loudly, as he began to rise from his spot to stop her. "It is nothing that I am sure you have not seen before. If you wish it, you may avert your eyes until I am fully clothed, however."

Returning to the place she had stood seconds ago, Riva cast her eyes downward once again, and spoke even softer than she had before, "If you wish it of me to stay, my Lord, I shall."

Legolas stood up, keeping his eyes on the young maiden before him. He had surprised himself again, wondering why he was letting her intrude upon his privacy the way he was. He studied her a moment longer, trying to perhaps place any reasoning behind his actions. She was indeed a beautiful elleth, as it was most uncommon to find one of their race who was not lovely. He found that she had indeed kept her eyes downcast, whereas most in her situation would not have. He was simply intrigued by the one before him.

"You may look now. I am dressed."

Riva looked up, her eyes meeting his again, and it almost seemed as if there was a small flicker in them, from within. She nodded, and then walked into his washroom in order to draw him a bath. She searched through a small cupboard for oils to add to the water, and was intrigued to find that the Prince had so many. Many were fine and very rare to find. Her first instinct was to use one of those. But then she saw a small bottle, off to the right of the rest, with no label. She opened the bottle, and brought it to her nose to smell it. Raspberry. She smiled to herself, as it was her favorite scent and she smelled like it daily due to a bottle of almost the same size and color belonging to her as well. She added some to the water, and after lying out clothing for the Prince to change into, along with clean towels, made her way back into the main room.

"You bath has been drawn, my Lord," She said, before moving to the bed in order to change and straighten its bedding. She ran her fingers over the fine silk sheets as the Prince moved into the washroom. She could hear the water being disturbed and knew that he had entered it. She smiled to herself as she heard a satisfactory groan escape his lips.

She finished what tasks she could see needed to be done, and waited for the Prince to exit the washroom before she departed. She stood, knowing it was not her place to sit. She had began to fear he had fallen back to sleep within the water for her back was growing tired and had begun to ache. She closed her eyes for a moment, and stretched her back a bit.

"My lady, are you okay?" Legolas' voice frightened her.

"My Lord. Yes, I am fine. I was just awaiting your return to see if there was anything else I could help you with. I was beginning to fear you had fallen asleep inside the waters," She smiled a bit at the last part.

Legolas felt something inside of him stir when she smiled at him like that.

"No, I fear it was the raspberry oil that you placed in the bath. The scent always has such an effect on me", he said.

"It reminds me of my childhood," Both the Prince and his maid said at the same time.

The Prince gave a small smile at this, and then spoke more.

"I do not require your assistance anymore at this time, as you have done quite well in your work this morning. Please, in the future, Riva, do not fear to sit instead of stand, if you are required to wait for any reason."

"Thank you, my Lord," Riva bowed her head to the Prince once again, "I will be on my way now. Do not hesitate to call, should I be needed."

"I will see to it. And Riva," Legolas moved forward and touched her shoulder lightly, causing her to turn. "Thank you."

Over the next few months, the Prince and Riva had developed a sort of friendship, which neither could explain properly. She came in the mornings, drew the Prince's bath, and tidied his quarters while he reveled in the scent of raspberries coming from the waters. She would wait patiently, mostly standing, but sometimes taking the liberty of sitting, back held straight, in the chair closest to the balcony, for him to re-enter the main room.

At first, Legolas would tell her to be on her way, that he would call for her if need be. Over time, however, he had grown quite found of the delicate, soft-spoken elleth that quietly consented to his orders and never complained. She intrigued him, though he was not quite sure as to why. He found himself watching her more and more as she did her work, and started conversations with her on a daily basis. He was quite surprised to learn that she was not only kind-hearted and lovely, but quick witted, rather intelligent, and shockingly funny. He looked forward to her visits in the morning, and had taken it upon himself to have her visit in the evenings as well, though he never had anything for her to do other than keep him company.

It had been a long, long time since the Prince had someone whom he could truly call a friend. It felt good to laugh with someone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Good afternoon, my Lord," Riva smiled at the Prince as she stepped inside his quarters, the large door being held open for her by Legolas. "I pray that you are well?"

"Riva, please, I have told you before, and I shall now tell you again, you do not have to address me as such. I greatly prefer my own name to a title. To answer your question, though, I am not as well as you should be, I suspect. Come, have a seat."

Riva had her usual seat near the door as the Prince sat down on the edge of his bed across the room.

"Please, if you feel like speaking of it, I would like to know what bothers you so."

"Riva, I do wish you would not seat yourself across the room from me. I do not bite, you know," the Prince smiled as he stood to cross the room. He grabbed the hands of the now shocked maiden and led her back the way he had come and seated her next to him on the bed. "There, that is better."

"Your High – Legolas," Riva let out a small laugh, "I fear what might happen if someone were to barge in and find me, a mere maid, seated on this very bed with you, my hands in your own!"

Legolas smiled broadly, and blushed a bit with the realization that he had indeed not let go of Riva's delicate hands.

"Why, I suppose that I would have to tell them that your duty is to fulfill my wishes. If it so happened that my wishes were to have you in my bed with me, your hands in my own, there is no reason for them to make anything of it."

"You have gotten quite bold over these past few months, my friend. I must say, it is something that I glad to see considering the condition you seemed to be in upon our meeting. But please, do tell me what troubles your mind this night."

Sighing, the Prince stood and immediately began to pace the room. He began to wrap a strand of his silky, golden hued hair around his right index finger, a trait that Riva had found more than endearing throughout their time together. She could only wonder how it would feel to have her own hands run through his hair, amongst other things. These were thoughts that she kept to herself, and only herself, however.

"My father," He exhaled loudly, "He is insisting on my finding a bride within time for the Winter Ball. He goes on and on about the fact that he would like to see an heir born unto him before he sails to the west. I simply told him that he would have to wait until I chose to bear one for him, but he did not take that suggestion very well."

Riva stood, and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, to halt his pacing.

"I do not understand why you worry, friend. You are the crowned Prince of this kingdom. You would have no trouble finding a suitable bride for yourself with little effort! I am sure the maidens of this kingdom would line up at the chance of being named capture of your heart," She smiled warmly and Legolas found himself lost inside of her kind eyes for a moment. He became acutely aware of the feel of her hands on his shoulders, and closed his eyes for a moment, a vision forming in his head of his wedding day. He stood, awaiting the arrival of his bride, and smiled lovingly at the sight of Riva coming to meet him, dressed in the finest white gown he had ever imagined. Suddenly aware of what he was thinking, his eyes snapped open to find Riva looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay, Legolas?"

Trying to push the thoughts of what he had just seen out of his head, he shook it a bit, and then tried his best to cover his emotions with a smile, "I am fine. Just a bit lost in thought, I suppose. You see, Riva, I am not like my Father, and most others of noble blood in this kingdom. I do not wish to marry for sake of convenience and producing heirs. I am like anyone else, when I say that I want to marry for love. My soul mate. One who will see past the title that I hold and into my soul through my very eyes. Perhaps I am foolish for wishing this."

"You are not foolish, my Prince. I wish for the same thing, as do most! I am sorry if I offended you in thinking that you might be like the other royals in Mirkwood. I only wish that there was something that I could do to ease your worried mind and make this task easier on you."

She paused a bit, unconsciously biting her lower lip. Legolas' eyes were drawn to her mouth and he couldn't help but wonder what had taken over him. Why were these thoughts entering his head? Why did Riva intrigue him so?

"I know! I can help you."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"I can help you find a bride. The Autumn Festival is coming up soon, is it not?"

Legolas nodded.

"I will be permitted to go this year, as opposed to years past when I have not been, because I am your hand maiden, to assist you with any needs you might have. No doubt wind of your father's wishes will have met the village by then. Maidens will be lining up to make their introductions, I am sure of it. I will be there with you, and assist you in making the best decision."

"I am not so sure…"

"Really, my friend, do you have much choice? A few short months are not the best in which to find a bride, but you may as well make due with what is given to you."

Legolas could not quite pinpoint the reason that he was so uncomfortable with this suggestion, but decided to concede with it regardless.

With only one day left until the Autumn Festival was to take place, Legolas sat with Riva yet again, in his bedroom. The Prince lay out on his bed, feet up, and talking animatedly with his hands whilst Riva was scavenging through his wardrobe, attempting to find something suitable for him to wear to the festivities the following night.

"I just do not see how my Father cannot understand where I'm coming from! I mean, sure, he married my Mother under the same circumstances that he insists I choose a bride, but I might not so lucky as he. Mother was a special woman. One could help but fall in love with her."

Riva stopped, and turned to face her friend when she noted a hint of sadness in his voice. She moved slowly across the room, and sat on the edge of the bed, beside him, and hesitantly took his hand in her own. Legolas was startled at her touch, as in the past he had always been the one to make contact first. He gave her surprisingly soft hand a gentle squeeze, and smiled at her.

"Your hands are softer than I had imagined," He murmured, before realizing that his words could be seen as an insult. "Just because you work so hard and diligently. You are very skilled…. I mean, uh…"

Riva laughed softly, squeezing the Prince's hand back, "Do not worry, I know what you meant. I take no offense. Now, tell me, which color tunic would you like to wear to the ceremonies tomorrow night? I feel the silver would do your eyes much justice. Not that they need much help in enchanting anyone on their own."

The Prince smiled.

"No need for flattery to make me feel more at ease with my present embarrassment."

"I was not intending to flatter you, Legolas. Simply state the truth," Riva mused before attempting to stand. She gasped as she felt herself being pulled back down onto the bed. Legolas was grinning, and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. She could feel the tips of her ears turning a deep shade of pink, and looked down, trying to suppress a smile.

"Thank you, friend. Let us not worry about what I will be wearing to the festivities. What will you wear? You will, in fact, be there representing the castle. We must have you looking your loveliest."

"I do not know what I will wearing, Legolas. I fear that I do not have anything suitable for such an event," Riva looked away, a worried expression filled her face and eyes.

Legolas then jumped up from the bed, and looked back over his shoulder, "Cover your eyes!"

"But—"

"Just do it! I have a surprise for you," the Prince smiled cheekily.

Sighing, Riva complied. She soon felt Legolas' weight added to the bed soon after.

"Open them."

"Oh my goodness! Legolas, you should not have! It's too beautiful….Surely this cannot be for me?" She looked up at him, slightly ashamed at the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Legolas immediately moved closer to her, enveloping the young elleth in his arms.

"Oh, Riva. I did not mean to upset you. I just wanted to do something kind for you. You have no idea how much your friendship through these past months has meant to me. I do hope that I can call you my friend and have you call me the same." He tightened his grip around her shoulders as he felt them shake from the sobs she was now letting flow freely. He did not know why he felt so comfortable holding Riva the way that he did. He had always been the kind of elf who was uncomfortable with such openly emotional displays. It hurt him to see her this way, however, and he felt that he should do whatever he could in his power to help her to feel better.

Finally, raising her head, Riva spoke, "Oh, Legolas. I am not upset…It's just that…that I have never had anyone be so kind to me before. This is the loveliest gift that I have ever been given. I truly wish to thank you for it, but feel there is no way that I can properly do so."

The Prince took Riva's chin into his hand and lifted her gaze to meet his own.

"All that I ask of you, fair one, is that you remain a close friend, confidant, and as wonderful as you are for the rest of time," he gulped. "You are just as lovely, if not more so, than the dress that you will wear tomorrow night, and I do not wish for you to forget it."


	4. Chapter 4

Riva was running behind schedule, and she knew it. She had spent much of the morning preparing Legolas' tunic and leggings for the ball, as she had decided to detail them to fit the occasion more so. It was now merely half an hour before the opening ball of the Fall Festival, and she had only just begun to get ready herself!

She sighed as she looked down at the beautiful gown lying on her bed. She still could not believe that Legolas had given her such a gift. It was far too grand, she thought, for a simple elleth such as she. The gown was a deep, midnight blue, with shimmering, silver patches here and there. The bodice laced up the back, and she admired the way it brought out her form as she tightened it. The sleeves of the gown fell off her shoulders, framing them, and bringing a smile to her face. She had always found her shoulders to be her most pleasing feature, as odd as it might have sounded.

Her hair was the real problem. It was not unusual for it to be difficult to deal with, but this particular evening, it seemed the night air was not to its liking, as it seemed too frizzy to look good if she wore it down. After struggling a few moments, she finally gave up, and twisted it up high on her head, allowing a few loose trendils to fall here and there.

Riva gave herself a final 'once over', and decided that her appearance would be suitable for the event, and left the room.

"Why the long face, my son?" The King asked as he leaned over in his chair toward Legolas.

"I don't know why you even ask me that, Father. You of all people should know how much I am dreading this 'task' you've put before me. To find a bride by Winter Ball? Seriously, Father, it is absurd! Especially with this being the only social gathering beforehand that would allow me to meet such a mate."

"My son, there are plenty of lovely, eligible, and very willing young elleths in this kingdom, most of which are at this gathering here tonight. Surely you can't tell me that you do not see at least one that sparks your interest?"

"None, Father." Legolas answered without even turning his eyes from the King's.

"Legolas, at least take a look around. Let your eyes drink in the beauty of those around you."

Sighing, Legolas did just that. He let his eyes roam, seeing many beautiful young maidens. Of course, this was not unusual, as it was normal for all of their kind to possess this kind of beauty. There were none that stood apart, none that grasped his interest and refused to let them go. He was a fraction of a second away from turning his eyes back to his father, when his gaze landed on the entrance. Standing in the middle of the doorway was a young elleth, dressed in a stunning midnight blue gown, her glowing red hair pulled up high, strands falling here and there, into her clearer than glass blue eyes. The eyes, the gown, the hair. Legolas felt foolish not having realized sooner that the maiden his eyes drank in was none other than Riva. He blinked a few times, wondering if maybe it was the dress that had made her stand out.

The King followed the eyes of his son to a particularly lovely elleth standing in the doorway. He admired his son's interest, and then cringed inwardly upon realizing who she was.

Riva's eyes then focused on the King and Legolas before she smiled a bit, and walked over hurriedly. She bowed low before the King, and upon his nod of approval, she approached Legolas, whispering lowly, "I do apologize for my tardiness, Your Highness. I pray that you shall forgive me."

Legolas sat in wonderment of why she had referred to him as 'your highness' for a moment, before it dawned on him that they were in the company of the whole kingdom of Mirkwood. He had not realized before that very moment that a friendship between them might be looked down upon by many. He nodded his head, offering a small smile, and a then asking for a moment of her time. She nodded, and they walked behind the banners that hung from the ceiling, behind the table at which the royals were seated.

"You look simply…beautiful tonight, Riva," Legolas stammered, ashamed by the blush he felt creeping onto his cheeks.

Riva smiled, and looked up at the Prince. He was looking even lovelier than usual. His hair had even more of a shine than usual to it, and she longed to reach out and touch it so. She quickly shook those thoughts away upon remembering her task for the night. To help her friend find a suitable bride.

"Thank you, Your Highness," She smiled even broader. She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I do think that it is best we not act as closely as we truly are tonight, Legolas. What would the other royals and the nobility of Mirkwood think? I do not wish for them to look down upon you, my friend."

A pain shot into his heart at her words. He did not wish to conceal the one, true friendship that he had been able to create with another simply because of Riva's rank. He knew, however, that it was probably for the best, just as she had stated.

"I suppose that you are right. Although you still look stunning," A grin flashed across his face. "But now, that will be the last of that kind of speak. How are we going to do this, Riva? I haven't a clue."

"Simple keep your eye out, and I shall do the same with my own. Someone with a kind, gentle spirit, intelligent, of course, and one that possesses a beauty at least half as great as your own."

Riva smiled, one last time, before ducking back through the banners, and taking her seat at the end of the long, wooden table. Legolas followed her with his eyes, watching the loose strands of hair graze the back of her elegantly long neck. He shook his head a bit, and looked over at his Father, who was just standing to make his opening speech. He glanced quickly back at Riva, who had just taken her seat, and gave her a worried look. She responded by simply gesturing to the crowd, suggesting that he look over the crowd as she was intending to do. The Prince nodded, and began to half-heartedly survey the crowd.

Legolas was growing more impatient by the moment. He had been bombarded since the very moment that his father had announced the opening dance, by the ladies of the kingdom. Many were proud mothers, wanting to introduce their very eligible daughter to the equally eligible Prince of Mirkwood. Some were elleths who were brave enough to face him alone, and one or two had been audacious enough to even ask him to dance themselves! He had yet to find the any of them the least bit interesting, or let alone, the kind whom he would wish to marry. He began to scan the room, looking for Riva in the crowd of dancers.

He spotted her at last, though he knew she did not see him, as she was walking out onto one of the balconies through an entrance not accessible to most of the partygoers. Without thinking, he followed her, and stopped at the edge of the balcony, her back still to him. He admired the way that the moonlight reflected off of her hair and skin briefly before approaching any further.

"Hello, Legolas," Riva smiled, not bothering to turn. She could feel his presence radiating throughout her own body, and it brought a certain joy to her. She turned, and was a bit taken away by what she saw.

Legolas stood there before her, a certain look in his eyes that she had never seen before. His gaze never left hers, and she felt her stomach flutter as he slowly moved toward her. She swallowed as he stopped just inches from her and bowed deeply, taking her hand into his own and then placing his lips gently atop it. His eyes glanced back up to hers.

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly.

She shook her head a bit, then looked around, glancing toward the doorway leading back into the ballroom they had both escaped just moments before.

"What if someone sees us?" She brought her voice to a whisper with these words.

Legolas placed one hand on her waist, bringing Riva closer than she had ever been to him, and took her right hand in his left.

"Then let them see."

She had no choice. Riva danced with the Prince in the moonlight on the balcony. She was amazed by how fluidly he moved, and the gentleness with which he held her. Her mind was soon lost in the feeling of his hands on her, and she cared not what anyone might think if they were seen together. Something in his eyes told her that it would all be okay. Something in his eyes made her weak in the knees, a feeling that she had never experienced before, and, at the moment, she was set on experiencing it to the fullest. She never took her eyes off of his.

The song ended, and the pair broke away from each other, but still held each other's gazes. Riva heard the sound of someone approaching, and quickly moved farther away from Legolas. She looked toward the door, then back to him. She recognized the King at once, and quickly acted as if she were bowing to the Prince, and stood back up slowly.

"As you wish, Your Highness. I shall have your quarters ready upon your arrival."

Legolas turned to the side a bit, noting the shadow of his father out of the corner of his eye, and realized what Riva was doing.

"Thank you, Riva. I shall be retiring soon, so please hurry."

With that, Riva bowed to the King, "Your Highness", and was on her way.

Legolas sighed as he rounded the corner toward his quarters. He had been ambushed, in a sense, by a young elleth with the name Larien, whom had been pursuing him for quite a few years. He had eventually been able to shrug her off with an excuse about having to wake up early the next morning for archery practice. He pushed open the door, hoping that Riva would still be inside, waiting on him. He felt the need to talk to his friend. He was relieved when he saw her standing near one of the larger windows, looking out at the gardens below.

"Thank you," He said quietly, closing the door and moving toward as she turned around to face him. His breath caught in his throat as she reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"For what?"

"The dance."

Riva could feel herself begin to blush. She looked to the floor, and slowly looked back up at Legolas. She only wished that she could express to him just how the dance they had shared had made her feel.

"Thank you," She started, trying to regain her composure and remind herself of her rank. "I must admit, I have never encountered a better dancer than yourself, my friend. It was a most enjoyable experience."

Legolas could feel his heart drop a bit at the tone of her voice. It was still soft-spoken, and gentle as ever, but the comfort level had lessened, and he could tell that she felt uneasy deep within. He stepped forward, toward her, and placed a hand on her arm.

"Riva—"

"Legolas, if you do not mind, I am not feeling well at present. I would like to lie down and rest. May I have your permission to retire for the night?"

"Certainly, Riva," Legolas' voice was soft, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt.

Noting the sorrow in his voice, she leaned up slightly, and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, my friend. Good night."

Legolas watched as the heavy wooden door closed behind her. He stood there, unsure of what had transpired that evening. His head was spinning, and his heart was beating faster than normal as he tried to analyze the situation. Riva was his friend. She was his only close friend which he felt safe confiding all of his secrets and worries in. She was supposed to be helping him find a suitable bride, and here he was, not able to think of an elleth other than her with which he would want to spend eternity with! He shook his head. Surely that thought had not just passed through his mind.

He sat down, slowly rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

"It is true, though," he thought aloud. "I feel a comfort with her like I never have before. I do not see how it could ever be duplicated."

He looked out his window briefly, seeing a lone star in the night sky, and did something he had not done since being a small elfiing. He made a wish.

Riva scolded herself mentally for acting the way that she had. She could not deny her attraction to the Prince, but she had to remember her place. Her duty was to serve the Prince, and that was it. She closed the door to her quarters, and leaned against the door, sighing heavily.

When she closed her eyes, a vision of Legolas entered her mind. True, he was beautiful. His eyes were the kind that any maiden could fall in love with in an instant, and his chiseled features made every young elleth, and many of the older ones as well, swoon. The way that he moved, with such elegance and grace…such confidence. The way that he had looked at her…

There had been something there, she knew it. She had felt it. She had to push these thoughts aside. Perhaps he had a bit of wine that she was not aware of? Maybe he was thinking of someone, or something else. Maybe it was the tricks of the moonlight? Riva walked away from the door, out onto her balcony. She wrapped her arms around her tightly as the cool night air hit her. There was one, lone star in the sky, and though she hadn't done it in many years, Riva made a wish.


End file.
